


A Valentines Day Surprise

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuteness and fluff, Happy, Human Benny, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Sweet, Sweetness, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny plan out there surprise Valentine's Day gifts for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentines Day Surprise

Dean and Benny had already picked out there Valentine's Day gift for each other (the one's they knew about) plus a box of chocolate but now they were planning on there surprise Valentine's Day gifts for each other. Benny knew what he was giving Dean it was a blown up picture of his mother with him as a newborn baby and a photo album full of the loose pictures Dean has in a shoe box of him, his brother, his mom, and his dad. Benny hoped that Dean would like it and as for Dean well he knew very well what he was giving Benny and he knew Benny would love it

Valentine's day fell on a Saturday this year so neither Dean or Benny had to work so they spent the morning in bed cuddling and then went out to run some errands. Which included Dean picking up the rest of Benny's gift and Benny picking up part of Dean's surprise gift and then going grocery shopping before heading back home changing into comfy clothes and cuddling on the couch the Crawford-Gable collection in the DVD player 

Around three o'clock Benny heads into the kitchen to start cooking there dinner (they decided to have a nice romantic meal at home, Benny insisted and Dean gladly accepted) and around six o'clock Dean went into the bedroom to get ready. Benny came in shortly after and got ready ad then the pair went out to enjoy Benny's homemade meal of spaghetti with a homemade meat sauce, bread sticks, a salad, cherry pie, and ice cream 

The pair enjoyed there meal with two candles burning and some jazz playing in the background both of them giving each other bits of food off there plates slowly enjoying Benny's homemade meal. After dinner was done they ate dessert Dean almost have a foo orgasm as he eats Benny's homemade cherry pie 

"My mama's recipe" Benny says 

"Remind me to thank her" Dean says and then shoves a fork full of pie into his face 

Once they had finished there dessert they went out into the living room to give each other there gifts. They both take a seat on the couch and hand each other each a large bag, a large box, and a small heart shaped box 

"I hope you like your gifts" Benny says 

"I hope you like yours too" Dean replies 

The two kiss and then open there gifts 

Dean gave Benny a New Orleans Saint's jersey, two Cajun cook books, and a dessert cook book, a bottle of his favorite whiskey, and the Clark Gable collection on DVD. Benny gave Dean a Dallas Cowboy's jersey, a bunch of batman and superman stuff, a Pink Floyd pajama set, and Taylor Swifts latest album and plus they each had a box of chocolates 

"Thank you babe!" Dean said and kissed Benny 

"Your welcome sugar" Benny said and kissed Dean back 

"And thank you for my gifts"

"Your welcome"

"Cause uh i got you a surprise too"

Dean lets out a small smile "So did i"

"Oh! Well should i go first or you??"

"You"

Benny smiles "Alright"

Benny then gets up and comes back holding two things 

"Open this one first" Benny says and hands Dean the picture 

"Alright" Dean says and takes it

Dean and Benny sit in silence as Dean takes his time to open the gift and Benny watches as Dean pulls back the paper and a smile comes over his face and tears come to his eyes 

"Benny"

Benny gets up from where he's sitting and moves to sit next to Dean

"Ya like it??"

"I love it! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome sugar but that's not all"

"Huh??"

Benny than hands Dean the box containing the photo album 

Dean looks at the box and takes it he takes off the lid and pulls back the tissue 

"A photo album?? Of what??"

"Open it and look"

Dean opens the album and a smile comes over his face and then flips the page a the smile gets wider 

"Keep looking"

Dean keeps flipping the pages and his smile gets bigger and bigger and tears form in Dean's eyes and start to roll down his cheeks 

"Benny thank you!"

Benny smiles and pulls Dean into an embrace 

"Your welcome"

Dean and Benny pull away and Dean goes to get his gift for Benny 

"I'm sorry i didn't get you something as grand but i hope you like it" Dean says as he walks into the living room 

"Aw baby it's alright!" Benny says 

Dean sits down next to him on the couch and hands Benny the box Benny takes it and opens it 

"A pregnancy test??"

"Yep"

It takes Benny awhile but it finally hits him his eyes getting wide and a smile sprouting over his face 

"You mean!"

"Yep!

Benny picks up the little test and sure enough there's a blue plus symbol 

"Ya gonna make me a daddy"

Dean smiles

Benny moves over to Dean and puts his hands on Dean's still flat belly 

"God Dean were gonna have a baby!"

"I know"

"Do you know what the sex is yet??"

"Benny i'm only a few weeks along we won't find out for a few weeks"

"Right! Right! I'm just so excited!"

Dean laughs "I can see that"

"Oh god Dean were gonna be parents"

"I know!"

"Oh god Dean! This is the best Valentine's Day gift ever!"

Dean smiles "Your welcome"

Benny pulls Dean into an embrace and kisses 

"God I love you!" Benny says in between kisses 

"I love you too!" Dean replies 

"I can't wait for this baby!"

"Me too"

"Gonna spoil it rotten"

"Yeah yeah we are"

At that Dean and Benny made there way to the bedroom the door slamming shut and there gifts still on the couch forgotten at the moment

And to both of them it was the best damn Valentine's Day ever 

THE END


End file.
